


Sirens' Call (To Fuck)

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Futanari, Humorous kinda?, Kissing, Pussy Tower, Sex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Amara (THE ABS GIRL FROM THE TRAILER THIS IS HER LEAKED NAME!) goes to a shady bar and ends up meeting with the Sirens from the other games. That is to say, Maya and Lilith. And then she fucks them with her huge cock.





	Sirens' Call (To Fuck)

Sirens’ Call (To Fuck)

 

So, you want to hear another story, eh? Well, this is quite the tale. It’s very enjoyable in its own way (porn)! It started at one of the local bars. The locals called it “ALCOHOL FUCK!” which was actually just what people say when they really want alcohol and don’t care what the bar is named. The bar was called Flat Tire Bar and Food and- And it cuts out there because they couldn’t think of a third thing. 

A rugged vehicle pulled up near the immediate area around the arid destination getaway. The old truck growled to a halt as it parked ever so near the dispenser of fine alcoholic beverages and peanuts. Out from the piloting seat of the rusty bucket came a bombshell of a girl. Deep dark skin shimmering with desert sweat, abs rippling with gorgeous strength, the tattoos of a siren intertwined over her left side, swirling across her hips like a glowing vine. Black hair wild and swept to the side and the back. She wore a tight top ripped to show her sixpack abs, a short black jacket that stopped at her waist, and rugged pants ripped into to reveal the muscular legs beneath. 

Amara smiled at the place, the sound of the band inside rumbling past the old rusty walls of the shed of a building. Her kind of place. She kept her pistol at her side and headed in through the door. 

It was the kind of place where even the lighting was a sickly rusty color. The floorboards were buckling, the walls were covered in unwashed wall nectar, the tables were adorned with the sort of clientele that could get most places closed in seconds, the bartender was spitting in the mugs to wash them. “Not enough spit,” He remarked to himself before tossing a knife straight into a bandit’s jugular. The man fell over, squirting his neck nectar out. “Yeah, I saw you pulling your gun!” The tender of bars groaned. “Should’ve paid your tab, fucking hell…” 

“Yep,” Amara took in the scent of the air. Booze, blood, and drunks. “My kinda place!” She went straight to the bar-est of tenders and rose her finger up. “One please!” 

“One what?” He raised a brow and curled his moustache. 

“It’s not rocket science! One! Something hard! Something that’d knock an elephant on its ass so hard it’d spin through the dirt!” Amara said. And sure enough, she got something amber colored in a shot glass. She downed it. Then another came. She downed that. And then another before she got bored of that. She turned in her seat and leaned against the bar, spreading herself wide so as to take a look around. 

It was mostly the scum and villainy that made trips to the bar worthwhile. Numb-nuts with barely the comprehension to breathe were gallivanting about this daycare for the failures. Most of them got their money killing. Other got it by fucking. Some from fucking killing. Killing fucking, however, was a role mostly held by people who didn’t frequent bars and would actually be contrarian to detail in this story. 

But then Amara saw something that stood out from the bar smog and blathering fools. Two girls sat by their lonesome at a circular table. One of them looked fiery as hell, her hair puffed up like a phoenix’s plumage. A tight tube top, midriff, all around a fetching look. And then there was a girl next to her with long gorgeous blue hair that seemed to be glowing lightly. She was wearing a sort of biker get up? Tight black material with tight half circles across her chest and her left hip. Now sure, cute girls were in every bar. What really stood out? 

They were sirens! 

Bright blue tattoos clung to their left sides and across their chests. Instantly recognizable. Amara even felt her own start to tingle in the strangest of ways. It was like seeing family in a weird way. Amara stood up and strode confidentially over. The sea of dumbasses did part as the bad-ass abs goddess strode over. The two girls were deep into a conversation, neither of them noticing her. 

“Heya ladies!” Amara said when she was as close as she could get to the red one, leaning slightly over the table. 

“WOAH ABS!” The red girl gasped. “I mean- wow! Hello! Can we help you?” 

“Depends I suppose,” Amara smirked. They were both hotter up close. Something about them too, they exuded this energy that just screamed ‘I do badass stuff all the time and don’t even brag anymore because it’s gotten old being this incredible (or something a bit tighter sounding and maybe funnier?)’ “What were you two ladies up to before I came over?” 

“Oh you know,” The red haired girl smirked back. “Wondering how I was going to get my clothes cleaned without a washboard,” She grinned and whistled. 

“Wow,” Blue gasped. “You could fry an egg on those abs-“ 

“And lick it up!” Red licked her lips. Amara glanced down and noticed that they both had a little collection of shot glasses going. 

“I like what I see too~ Blue, digging the hair, like, a lot! And Red, holy shit, I just dig your everything girl. Those vibes!” Amara laughed and pulled up a seat. “Though for real, I gotta ask. Are you two sirens?” 

“Yes, actually, and it seems you are too,” Red replied. 

“I felt it in me,” Blue nodded. “Those definantely aren’t just drawn on. You’re the real deal.” 

“Bet its not often half the sirens in the universe meet up like this!” Amara laughed. “If you ladies don’t mind, I’d love to sit down and talk to you about some of the cool shit you’ve done and seen. Oh, what are your names by the way? I’ve just been calling you Red and Blue in my head, and it’s kinda…”

“I getya. My name’s Lilith,” Red said, running her hand through her hair absently. 

“And I am Maya,” Blue smiled, leaning a bit so Amara could see them both. “It’d be an honor to get to know you, miss…?” 

“Amara!” The woman smiled. “How’s about I go get us a few more drinks and we start talking!” 

“Yeah, though we gotta be careful,” Lilith said. “You know, not to get too drunk and end up having sex or something.” 

“I don’t think we gotta worry!” Amara nodded quite genuinely. “This is a big moment for me. I’ve never met another Siren! I wanna stay sober for this.” 

“So we won’t drink too much,” Maya nodded. 

“That’s right,” Amara said. 

“Alright!” Lilith laughed. “We won’t drink too much!” 

Blink forward about ehhh, an hour, and the trio are drunkenly fumbling towards the cheap motel. Amara has both girls wrapped around either arm, marching towards the motel like a queen. She leans in towards Lilith on her right and gives her a kiss. Lilith’s tongue slithers out to greet Amara’s lips. They drunkenly make out as they walk over. 

“Oh shiiit…” Lilith interrupts the kiss. “We got drunk!” 

“Aawww fuck!” Amara groans. They make it to the front desk of the motel. Amara throws down a stack of cash. “We’re going to fuck in your room,” She says, taking a random key and leaving. The motel cashier barely has a second to even react as Amara walks away. 

“I’m too horny, stud~” Lilith cooes, peppering Amara’s side in kisses. 

“Me too~” Maya giggles. “Oh I’ve never drank this much before! Ahahaha! Holy crap!” 

“I never saw someone smack em back so quick,” Amara laughed. “Any reason for that, cutie?” 

“Oh, it’s just an anniversary!” Maya snorted, exaggerating her eye roll as Amara opened the door to the motel room. Envision the most painfully average motel room, bland wooden walls, ugly gold course green carpet, antennae TV despite thousands of years of technological advancement beyond it, and that is exactly what they stumbled into. 

“Anniversary of what?” Amara asked, pushing them both onto the bed as she started to undress. 

“Well,” Lilith grinned as she tossed her clothes aside. She laid back on the bed, a gorgeous woman curled up in the blankets. “We just like to celebrate the day we blew Handsome Jack’s stupid fucking head into bits!” 

“Hahaha!” Maya giggled, curling up close to Lilith as she undress, pushing her naked breasts against Lilith’s back. “We get drunk as heck and just toast the guy all night. This time we couldn’t get the others to join, so it was just us in that shitty bar. We’re sorta glad you came and made the night more interesting.” 

“Oh, it’s about to get interesting alright,” Amara grinned. She dropped her pants, revealing a fourteen inch fucking monster of a cock. Both of the Sirens had their eyes widened at the sight. It even had a few Siren tattoos crawling up along the left side of it. “So, who’s first?” 

“God damn!” Lilith gasped. “You’re literally bigger than everyone I’ve had!” 

“I think same here?” Maya put her finger to her lip in thought. “Well, just don’t leave us waiting~ Damn!” 

Amara hadn’t any inclination to keep either waiting. She presented her dick out further. Both girls crawled onto their hands and knees and came over to the edge of the bed. Each stuck their tongue out and batted their eye lashes. They kissed their side of the cock, mushing their contrasting skin up against that thick and heavy shaft. They ran their saliva brushes up and down that shuddering cock until it was nice and wet. 

Lilith aggressively pushed forward and took that dick down her throat. As she suckled happily Maya kept on licking any portion of the dick that was exposed, kissing and lathering Lilith in kisses before moving on to Amara’s abs. Maya’s tongue stretched and ran up and down the length of her gorgeous muscles, just barely starting to slobber up the globe of her breasts. 

Eventually Red decided to play nice and let her mouth go away. Maya swung back quick as she could and took that dick down her throat. Amara grabbed both sides of Maya’s front facing hair and tugged it, using it as reigns. “That’s it~” Amara cooed. “Take it all! Every inch baby~” Amara tugged harder, Maya cooing through the cruelty. Lilith stood up on to her knees and ran her body up against Amara’s side. Amara turned and press her lips against Lilith’s, all the while continuing to thrust away at Maya’s face. 

Lilith slid back down and tugged Maya from the blowjob to push her tits against the other girl’s. Maya gasped, heartily pushing her slightly smaller tits against Lilith’s. Amara shoved her dick in between the meeting of melons. The two other sirens pressed against that dick harder, creating just enough pleasure. 

Amara gasped as she came. She squirted out plenty of Siren nectar, coating them both in plenty of goodness. Lilith and Maya giggled licked it off each other, suckling at nipples, biting at necks. Before they could get too far, they heard Amara speak up, “Alright, that was my warm up, now let’s get you two ready~” 

Suddenly, Amara clapped her hands. Erupting around her was flourish of floating magical arms, each thicker and more powerful than her original. She lunged forward and held both of the Sirens down. A magical set of fingers plowed into both of their folds. Then, with her extra arms, she groped and toyed with both girl’s breasts, using up all six of her arms. 

The two Sirens cooed and howled at the might of those spirit arms fingering them. They were even vibrating very pleasantly. Amara thrust away with all the might she cared to show, all the while moving her mouth from one set of tits to the other, kissing and suckling to her heart’s content. 

“H-holy shit~!!!” Lilith gasped. “Your power is pretty much fucking made for this!” 

“Like mine is for BDSM!” Maya giggled, all the while shaking and moaning from just how damn good Amara was. Neither girl was able to hold back very long at all. Maya came first, squirming against those fingers and collapsing. Meaning, Amara was able to move all her attention on to Lilith. 

With the extra fingers to stick in some extra holes, it was suffice to say that Lilith’s orgasm wasn’t delayed too much further out before she joined them. Both of the Sirens laid back in the bed, riding the pleasant cloud of their afterglow as they recovered. 

“Not bad~” Lilith cooed. “But that was, like you said, just a warmup. I’m ready for the main course, stud!” 

“Yeah!” Maya said, spreading her lower lips a bit. “I wanna feel that dick in me~” 

“Oh, you’ll get it,” Amara grinned, bringing all her sets of arms together in a stance. “Make me a pussy tower real quick!”

“Pussy… Tower?” Maya blinked. “Seems like a bad material for building…” 

“She means this, dumbass,” Lilith drunkenly maneuvered atop of Maya so they were laid atop each other, their slits very close together. They laid with their tits mushed together, lines of sweat shimmering between their mushed up balloons. Amara smiled before closing her eyes and concentrating. 

One set of her arms vanished, and its place arose a pillar of a cock right below her original one. It matched that cock in length, but had just a bit more thickness to it. Amara opened her eyes and resumed her smile. “Alright~! One slam dunk, coming up!” 

And without much more warning, Amara was plowing forward with much more might. Her normal dick slid inside of Maya, and the slightly bigger spirit cock went right for Lilith. And with the flexibility of the spirit dick and the perfect building of the apt pussy tower, things all worked out. Both girls gasped in stereo as everything began working like clockwork. 

Amara slid back and then thrust forward, the bed beginning to squeak the tiniest of bits. She reared back and forth, slowly finding herself making the perfect rhythm to blow both of their minds. Every thrust devolved the Siren gathering further and further into depravity. Amara was of no mind to stop, and neither of the lovely ladies on the bed would want her to. 

Lilith gasped out in a sharp moan, Maya held hers back for longer but hugged Lilith harder. The two pushed their lips together and began to kiss. Their tits brushed against each other harder. Lilith’s slit leaked more nectar, the stuff drooling down her legs and shimmering over Maya’s own slit. 

Soon enough they were going with the reliability of a conveyor belt. Everything blurred together, time turned into a pleasant blurr, a cloudy force of pure pleasure. Things were repetitious, but the pleasure stayed so high it was impossible to do anything else. Amara thrust harder, the bed screeching in pain from the force she went at. The girls moaned and moaned, louder and louder, screaming out in pleasure! When finally- 

Amara came. She cream stuffed both of the colorful sirens to the brim. She gasped in satisfaction, tugging her dicks out, the magical one vanishing as her power expired. She gasped in satisfaction, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Well, that’s pretty damn good~” Amara laughed. “To think I almost didn’t even drop by that bar!” 

“G-glad you did~” Lilith cooed. 

“I-I hope we get to see more of you~” Maya said. 

“Hahaha, me too,” Amara said, looking directly at the screen straight into your god damn eyes Randy. Don’t fuck this up, holy fucking shit. And hire me to write for your game, I know you need more porn. At least send me codes!!!!!! Show me early designs like you did those cosplayers like holy fuck c’mon buddy! I could’ve had this shit ready to pour out! I PUT UP WITH YOUR MAGIC I LAUGHED I COUNTED TO 47 MAN, AND FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUST USE VLC MEDIA PLAYER OR EVEN MPC LIKE C’MON IT’S 2019- 

That is the end of the porn story.


End file.
